


Heat up my Heart

by flufflybunny



Series: Heats and Ruts suck [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 05:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flufflybunny/pseuds/flufflybunny
Summary: Hansol goes into heat, Chan breaks up with Jeonghan and Jisoo, goes into heat, gets back together with Jisoo and Jeonghan, and Minghao is trying his best





	Heat up my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I never wrote smut before so uhm sorry ?? also I didn't really edit this so sorry for the mistakes

"You smell funny." Minghao commented, nuzzling is face into Hansol's personal space. Hansol threw a dirty look towards Minghao because who was Minghao to judge his smell? 

"Maybe because I've been dancing for like 4 hours straight? I don't know that's probably a stupid thought." Hansol huffed as he pushed Minghao's head away. Hansol glanced around the room, carefully scanning it for Seungkwan. He saw everyone with their mates or soon-to-be mates. Seokmin was laying his head on Jihoon's lap, dead asleep. Seungcheol was playing with Soonyoung's sweaty, blond hair, as he dozed off. Mingyu was sitting between Minghao's thin legs, playing games on his phone as Minghao just stared at him. Junhui and Wonwoo were no where to be seen which was a little scary but Hansol ignored it, still scanning the room for his beloved alpha. Chan was sitting in between Jisoo and Jeonghan, playing with his hands as they looked like they were having a serious conversation and Hansol could bet it was probably about their upcoming claiming ceremony. 

"He's right, you smell good, like flowers and fresh linen." Mingyu murmured looking up from his phone and gently sniffing the air. 

"Are you guys trying to gently insult me?" Hansol questioned confusion painted on his face. Minghao made a funny face, another comment about to come out of his mouth before Seungkwan interupted them. 

"Hey Sol" Seungkwan said as he dropped a chaste kiss onto his cheek. Before Hansol could push him away for being disgustingly sappy, the trio in the corner decided to make a scene. 

"Don't touch me!" Chan yelled while yanking his hand out of Jeonghan's hold. Jisoo was trying to calm them both down. 

"I'm so over this," Chan bitterly laughed, grabbing his things from the corner, "screw both of you." 

"Walk out now Chan and I swear to God." Jeonghan threatened, glaring at Chan. 

"Stop this, both of you." Jisoo huffed, worried and nervous for how this could go down. 

"Now you decided to step in, goodie." Chan muttered angrily. He just stared at the both of them, not saying anything. 

"Chan-" Jisoo started before Chan laughed again. He walked up to the two of them, laughing bitterly again. 

"I'm done, officially." Chan sighed throwing his necklace onto the floor. The special necklace they got after officially courting him. Tears spilling down his cheeks as he pushed passed a worried looking omega duo, Junhui and Seokmin.   

"Shit, Seungkwan let's go." Hansol murmured while pulling Seungkwan after him. Given, the three youngest were the closest and Hansol felt the need to comfort the younger omega. 

"What the hell did you two do?" Jihoon questioned, noticing Mingyu and Minghao also ran after them. That left only Seungcheol, Soonyoung, Jeonghan, Jisoo, Wonwoo, and himself. All alphas besides Seungcheol, who looked like he also wanted to go comfort Chan. 

"I just told him about our mating plans and he flipped." Jeonghan sighed, sliding to the floor. And then all of a sudden Jisoo broke down, heavy, fat droplets running down his face. 

                               ~~~

"Hey Channie you okay?" Junhui asked as he held him in his arms, tears still falling. Seokmin was behind Chan, basically making an omega sandwich. 

Minghao and Seungkwan awkwardly stood by the bathroom door, feeling like they may make Chan uncomfortable in his stressed state. Hansol and Mingyu were also crowded around them too. 

"Chan, you have to tell us what's wrong. We can't help unless you spill." Mingyu said, petting Chan's hair. Chan trembled in their arms. 

"I feel li-like they don't re-really want me. Like may-maybe they, "Chan stuttered while he hiccuped quietly," only want an omega and every- everyone was mated already." Everyone was thinking the same thing that Chan was being irrational because has he seen the way the two older alphas look at him? Like the sun shines out of his butt and like they couldn't possibly love anyone more. But Chan was insecure and uncomfortable about his inner omega. 

"Jun, Wonwoo wants you, same with you Minnie." Minghao said as the two alphas waited outside. 

 

"Coming" Junhui called, setting Chan onto Minghao's lap. Minghao came over when they were called out, not really knowing his place but by the way that Chan was clinging to him, he belonged right there. Now only Seungkwan, Hansol, Mingyu, and Minghao remained. 

"Chan, you should go back and talk to them." Minghao commented trying not to jostle the younger omega. Seungkwan was about to comment before he smelled it. The heavy scent of Hansol and he knew what that meant. 

"Hansol, you're in heat." Mingyu gasped, saying what now was on everyone's mind. If that wasn't bad enough, another smell popped up, Chan's. 

"Fuck." Minghao groaned, getting a lapful of omega in heat. They both weren't deep into their heat, still conscious and aware. Chan was passed out, asleep. Hansol wasn't even phased still worried more about Chan than his own self. Mingyu whined, feeling uncomfortable with being surrounded by two omegas in heat. 

"I need to take Sol-ah back to the dorms, quickly." Seungkwan muttered manhandling Hansol toward the door. Hansol whined wanting to comfort Chan. 

"Hansol, I would let you stay any other day, but Chan's heat could progress and so could yours." Seungkwan huffed at his mates stubbornness. Chan stirred awake, not fully aware what's going on. Minghao gestured for Mingyu to go with the couple, at least to exit to bathroom because if he went back to the dorm with them he would experience a lot of vulgar noises. 

"Hao." Mingyu whined, not wanting to leave his alpha. But Mingyu and Minghao both knew his heat could also he triggered by Hansol's and Chan's heat. Three omegas in heat would be a train wreck. Minghao huffed while he gently set Chan on the bathroom floor, petting his head and promising to get an alpha or omega he was comfortable with. 

"Get Jisoo and Jeonghan, please." He murmured not meeting anyone's eyes. They all gave him a confused look. "Chan are you sure?" Mingyu questioned. 

"I'm not drooling for dick currently and it's my first heat. I'm still cognitively here and I want them. It's my first heat. I want them and only them." Chan spoke gently and calmly and with so much determination. Minghao nodded, gesturing for the couple to leave and for Mingyu to follow him. 

The second they left the bathroom, they saw Jisoo running down the hall, Jeonghan following quickly behind. They both barged into the bathroom, crowding into Chan's personal space. 

"Get out of here, they'll be following you two soon enough. We'll tell the rest of the group." Mingyu said gesturing for the two to go home. Seungkwan nodded his head. He was grateful for having friends like them. 

                              ~~~ 

"Hansol, just wait till we get home, please baby." Seungkwan growled trying to buckle Hansol into his seat as he squirms. Hansol's heat was taking its full affect and it was becoming a problem. 

Hansol huffed annoyed and turned away from Seungkwan. Seungkwan's mate was stubborn and used to being spoiled because Seungkwan always gave in. He motioned for the driver to start driving, buckling himself in next to the omega. 

"Kwannie, it hurts." Hansol whimpered, tears welling up in his big, brown eyes. And honestly, Seungkwan was fucked because his precious Hansol was in pain and that's the last thing he wants. 

"I know, baby, I know just a little longer, okay? When we get home, we can do anything you want, okay?" Seungkwan soothed out, trying to calm down the younger boy. Hansol wasn't calming down, at all. 

"Will you give me your knot, please hyung." Hansol whimpered, his mind muddled with lust for his alpha. And if Seungkwan wasn't already uncomfortably hard at the smell of Hansol in heat, then he definitely is now. Seungkwan nodded, closing his eyes. 

The drive home was quick, but it felt like a millennium with Hansol whining for the whole car ride. The second the car pulled up to the dorms, Seungkwan thanked the driver and pulled Hansol out of the car. Seungkwan jammed on the elevator button, cursing it for running so slow, and Hansol was holding his hand. While holding his hand, Hansol was desperately trying to pull Seungkwan's hand onto his hardening dick. 

"Hansol, enough." Seungkwan scolded not wanting Hansol to do something he would regret later on. Hansol curled in on himself after being scolded by his alpha, still he was gripping Seungkwan's hand. 

The minute the elevator opened, Seungkwan pulled Hansol in, and he quickly pressed the close button. Hansol waited, tugged on their combined hands, and whined, again. 

Seungkwan unlocked the door, kicked off his shoes and pulled off Hansol's. He pulled Hansol to the shared room, dodging all of Chan's action figures on the floor and Seokmin's countless gaming devices because Jihoon has a problem with spoiling his omega but Seungkwan isn't one to judge. 

"How're you feeling, love?" Seungkwan sighed, upset and nervous because Hansol had two more weeks before his heat was supposed to hit and he's so unprepared. Hansol was making weird faces as he dragged Seungkwan over to his bed. 

"Kwannie, knot now, and kisses." Hansol stated a small pout forming on his pretty lips. Seungkwan laughs lightly and pulls Hansol onto his lap. Hansol smiles, thankful that Seungkwan is finally touching him. He makes grabby hands. Seungkwan leans up to kiss Hansol slowly and softly. Hansol wanted more. He nipped at his mates lips, asking for more. 

Seungkwan grabbed Hansol's hips, moving his hips slowly against the motion of his own. Slow and skillful. Hansol moaned, high and loud, right in his ear. He bit down on Seungkwan's shoulder to muffle his loud moans. 

"Don't do that. Don't hide your voice. You know I love it. I love you." Seungkwan growled, pulling Hansol harder onto his clothed dick. Hansol whimpered high and loud and stuttered out a broken string of 'kwannie'. 

"Take your pants off, please kwannie." Hansol begged as he tugged at Seungkwan's belt. Seungkwan chuckled, as he took off his shirt and then carefully helped Hansol out of his own. He pulled Hansol back down for a sloppy kiss, missing his lips by a little bit and gradually kissing down to his claiming mark. Hansol was always so sensitive and high strung during his heats. 

"Pants, pants, pants." Hansol murmured over and over, like it was a mantra. Seungkwan giggled as Hansol clumsily undid his belt and yanked his jeans and boxers off. And yeah, Seungkwan has a really pretty cock. Like mouth watering. It was thick and big and veiny and Hansol wanted it, needed it. He whined as he pushed his ass against Seungkwan's  cock, wishing it was in his ass instead of standing proudly, dripping precum against his tummy. 

"Slow down Hansol, let me at least get your pants off, your jeans are going to chafe my dick off." Seungkwan muttered while pulling Hansol's annoyingly tight, skinny jeans off him. Hansol's light blue boxers were soaked, the front and back. The amount slick pouring out of Hansol's ass was truly unbelievable. 

Seungkwan laid Hansol down on their shared bed, knowing having a knot stuck in your ass must be the most uncomfortable thing ever. 

"You look so beautiful baby, all wet and pink, just for me." Seungkwan smirked, feeling immensely proud of himself. Hansol whimpered, producing more slick and covering their sheets. 

"Stick your fingers up my ass right now or I swear to go-" Hansol started before Seungkwan adruptly shoved two fingers up his ass. No lube or anything but with all the slick coming out he truly didn't need any. 

"Right there, shit kwannie." Hansol moaned as he arched back onto Seungkwan's fingers. Hansol fingered himself a lot because it was a weird thing Seungkwan liked to watch. But his hands never did the things Seungkwan's hands did. Seungkwan had perfect hands, and a perfect face, and a perfect freaking body, overall Seungkwan was just perfect. 

"So demanding. It's rude to disobey your elders Hansol. Shouldn't you ask politely? Especially if you want more than to fingers up your ass your whole heat." Seungkwan said while a smirk sat on his pretty lips that Hansol really wishes were kissing him or sucking his dick, not chastising him. 

Hansol chocked has Seungkwan hit that special spot. A high whine spilling out as he repeatedly hit that spot after finding it  

"I'm not hearing any words Hansol-ah!"  Seungkwan sing-songed, still moving his fingers in Hansol's ass. Hansol teared up, not wanting to have to ask to be fucked because honestly he can't right now. 

Tears started welling up in Hansol's eyes, falling down slowly after Seungkwan hit his prostate again. Seungkwan noticed the tears in his lovers eyes and immediately felt awful. 

"Sol-ah, I'm sorry, baby, hyung was being mean, wasn't he?" Seungkwan soothed as he pushed a third finger in, gentler than the other two. Hansol nodded, a small hiccup falling from his lips. 

"Seungkwannie, please." Hansol begged not needing to ask directly what he need because after three years of dating, Seungkwan could tell Hansol like the back of his hand. Seungkwan nodded, reaching over onto the nightstand to grab the half empty bottle of lube and a condom. Hansol shook his head, not wanting his boyfriend to wear a condom. 

"You're in heat Hansol, the probability of you getting pregnant or anything else is higher than normal." Seungkwan chided, opening the condom. Hansol huffed still nodding his head no. 

"I'm on the pill, have been since my last heat. So I don't want you to use a condom because I really need your knot and I really need your cum so please hurry up." Hansol rushed out in all one breath. Pushing his blonde hair out of his face, he glanced up at Seungkwan to see him with his mouth wide open. Hansol rolled his eyes, of course Seungkwan would react like that. 

"Shit, I'm not going to last long." Seungkwan growled continuing to lather his cock in lube. Hansol smiled soflty, realizing how much he truly loved his boyfriend. 

"Great. That means more knots for me then." Hansol sighed already looking forward to having Seungkwan knot him over and over again until he was full of his cum and couldn't walk. At the thought of that, Hansol's stupid dick twitched. 

Seungkwan groaned, nodding his gently as he lined up his cock with Hansol's slicked up hole. Pushing in gently because even though he knows Hansol can take it, he's seen it, he still wants to be careful. 

"Please go faster, hyung." Hansol moaned, feeling the head of Seungkwan's dick push in. Seungkwan dropped his head into the crook of Hansol's neck, the sweet smell of Hansol wafting off him. Seungkwan pushed in, a little harder then he intended but it resulted in a loud, wet gasp from Hansol. 

"God, did your dick get bigger?" Hansol groaned, noticing Seungkwan hadn't bottomed out yet. Seungkwan ignored the comment, trying not to let it get to his ego while he bottomed out, his hips completely pressed against Hansol's ass. 

"Please. Move." Hansol whined high and loud. At the angle he was at, he tried to push against Seungkwan's cock but he really couldn't. All he could do was lie there and take what Seungkwan gave him. That alone made Hansol a little harder. 

Seungkwan kept waiting until he knew that Hansol was completely comfortable. His first thrust was slow but precise. Hansol swore every time Seungkwan fucked him he saw stars, that's how good Seungkwan fucked him. 

"Harder Seungkwan, or is that all you got?" Hansol egged him on, knowing how competitive Seungkwan was. And Seungkwan reacted exactly as Hansol wanted him too. Harder and messier thrusts. Still managing to hit his prostate every time, Seungkwan groaned at the tight feeling of Hansol's ass. 

"Wrong move, Hansol." Seungkwan growled as he pulled out and flipped Hansol over, ass up and face smushed into their bed. Hansol moaned pushing his ass farther into the air. His hole begging to be filled again. 

Seungkwan lined his cock up and thrusted forward with renewed energy.  Hansol cried out, tears welling up in eyes because this feeling, the feeling of being filled to the brim by his alpha, his mate, his boyfriend's cock, was the only thing that mattered right now. 

Hansol reached down to his own cock, wanting so desperately to get himself off. Seungkwan noticed the disappearance of Hansol's pretty hand that was previously gripping the sheets. He saw it reaching down to grab his pretty, pink cock that was aggressively rubbing against the bed sheets. 

"Ah, ah, ah baby, you'll cum on my cock and my cock alone or not all. Understood?" Seungkwan growled while leaning forward and grabbing both of Hansol's delicate wrists, his thrusts never stopping. Hansol was still sobbing, but he managed to nod at his alphas command. 

Seungkwan smiled at his pretty baby's compliance. He grabbed Hansol's wrists, pinning them above His head and leaning forward so his stomach was pressed flat against Hansol's back. His hold on Hansol's wrists would probably leave marks. Seungkwan's cock slid even deeper into Hansol's tight ass, putting so much pressure on his precious prostate. 

Hansol screamed. Loud and wet and tears flowing down his face. Because god Seungkwan's dick was hitting all the right spots and everytime he pulled out just to thrust back in, he dragged his beautiful cock against his walls. 

"Daddy!" Hansol screamed, sobbing and begging for more, just a little more. Seungkwan always took joy in how desperate his cock made Hansol and how only then did it bring out the glorious 'd' word. 

"God, Hansol we're only on your first day of your heat and you're this desperate for my dick. How disappointing, you usually aren't such a cock slut until at least the second day. I guess you broke a new record, right baby?" Seungkwan hummed ramming into Hansol's abused ass. Hansol didn't reply. He couldn't. Seungkwan kept hitting his prostate and before he knew it Seungkwan bit down his mating mark again, making him see stars. 

"Imagine if the others could see you, Hansol-ah. Probably would ne surprised their amazing, cool Hansol was begging for cock. But you'd like that wouldn't you Hansol? Let all the other boys know how good you take my cock, how good you are for me." Seungkwan punctuated every sentence with a harsh thrust. Pushing Hansol even closer to the edge. 

"Daddy, please, please make me cum." Hansol sobbed small hiccups falling from his pretty lips. Seungkwan nodded, his head still pressed tight against Hansol's neck. Seungkwan gave him what he wanted, he pulled Hansol's hips against every thrust. Hansol was begging for his daddy's knot, knowing that was the only thing that could make him cum at this point. 

"Knot me. Please knot me daddy!" Hansol whimpered trying to push against the thrusts. Of course Seungkwan complied. After one final thrust, Seungkwan's knot caught on Hansol's sore rim. Hansol sobbed in relief, shooting his own cum onto his chest and chin. Seungkwan continued to pump him full of cum, his cock not done shooting out cum. Hansol laid face down, panting and still trembling from his orgasm. Seungkwan huffed, grateful his cock finally stopped shooting out sticky ropes of cum. 

"Oh my god." Hansol groaned, looking at how his stomach was bulging at all of Seungkwan's cum. Afyer turning them both onto their sides, considering they'd be knotted for awhile, Seungkwan peeked over Hansol's shoulder to see the bulge. 

"Wow." Seungkwan commented, running his hand over the bump. Seungkwan's dumb dick twitched inside Hansol, another load of cum spurting out. Hansol groaned. 

"Are you kidding me, Seungkwan?" Hansol complained running his finger through his blonde, sweaty hair. Seungkwan apologized profusely until they heard the front door open and then slam quickly. Notifying them both that someone was home but not the whole group considering ho fast the door closed. Seungkwan and Hansol tried to listen to what the conversation outside their door was. 

"Why'd you get to carry him in?" Jisoo huffed, a little whine to his voice which was very rare. He could hear the soft snoring of Chan and he could smell the subsided heat. Jeonghan scoffed. 

"Because you got to knot him on the way home. It's only fair I get to carry him and knot him next." Jeonghan sighed, only wanting to comfort Chan clearly. 

Seungkwan and Hansol shared a look and laughed because how stupid was their little argument. 

"I bet he could take two knots..." Jisoo trailed off as they entered their shared bedroom. Seungkwan looked at Hansol and made a gagging noise. 

"Shut up you twerp." Hansol scolded his stupid, immature boyfriend. Seungkwan laughed and fondly stroked Hansol's face. 

"I love you, Hansol." Seungkwan mumbled, a small smile decorating his lips. 

Hansol gently smiled back and said, "I love you to, hyung." Hansol and Seungkwan had their ups and downs like any normal couple but they were made for each other in ways no one else was. They suppose that's why they're mates. True soulmates.


End file.
